1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program control type processor, and more particularly, to a program control type processor such as a microprocessor, a digital signal processor (referred to as a DSP hereinafter), which executes a vector pipeline instruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional program control type processor for general use such as a RISC type processor, there is provided as sets of micro instructions, groups of instructions such as instructions for reading out data from a memory, writing data in a memory, setting data in a register, transferring data from a register to another register, and various kinds of arithmetic and logical operations. Various kinds of processes are executed according to a program composed of these instructions. Almost all of the instructions are instructions for instructing only one operation. Complicated and high grade processes can be executed by combining plural operations of these instructions, thereby obtaining a processing for general use.
However, since it is necessary to sequentially execute plural operations of these instructions one by one in the conventional program control type processor, there is a problem in that the processing speed of the processor is relatively low.
In particular, in a conventional DSP for executing arithmetic operations, in order to execute operations at a high speed, there is further provided a multiplier, a program memory, data memories which are separated and divided, data bus and address bus which are separated and divided, as compared with microprocessor for general use. However, in the conventional DSP, a processing is programmed using plural operations of these instructions and these instructions are sequentially executed one by one, as well as in the conventional microprocessor for general use. When a necessary processing speed is not obtained in a program control type DSP, it is necessary to respectively make hardware for particular exclusive uses.